Reencuentro con el Destino
by Renesmee Black Cullen1096
Summary: Situado el Luna Nueva/ Edward acepto acostarse con Bella pero después del incidente con Jasper la deja, han pasado 12 años desde que eso ocurrió, ahora se reencontraran pero las cosas ya no son como antes, Bella a cambiado y no estará sola.
1. Prefacio

Esta historia no me pertenece si no a la fantástica de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para poder crear mi historia.

Espero les guste :D

* * *

**Prefacio**

Ya han pasado más de 12 años en que Edward me dejo sola en aquel frío bosque de Forks, ese día lo que yo creía que era vida se desmorono.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Un día antes de que fuera mi desastroso cumpleaños número 18 le pedí de regalo a Edward que se acostara conmigo, al principio se negó, pero después acepto hacerlo, fue tan dulce y cuidadoso conmigo que todo fue mágico para mí.

Al día siguiente en el instituto Alice me dijo que iba hacer una reunión en la casa Cullen para poder celebrar mi cumpleaños, terminando las clases _el_ me dejo en casa y dijo que iba pasar después por mí, cuando vino, fuimos a su casa en el volvo, y Alice ya me esperaba en la entrada para poder hacer su "magia", después de estar ya vestida en ese hermoso vestido bajamos las escaleras y todos estaban ahí.

Alice me tomo una foto con _el_ con la cámara que me dio mi padre por mi cumpleaños, recibe los regalos y en un descuido mío me corte con el papel de regalo; salió una gota de sangre y ahí fue donde todo se descontrolo, Jasper intento matarme para poder beber mi sangre y _el_ lo empujo cuando trato de tocarme haciendo que también me empujara y cayera en la mesa donde me hice un corte en el brazo haciendo que me saliera más sangre.

Emmett saco a Jasper de la casa para que no me pudiera hacer nada, entonces todo el mundo se fue por que no pudieron soportar el olor de mi sangre, _él _quería quedarse pero sabía que le estaba costando mucho no matarme, así que le pedí que fuera con Jasper para que le dijera que todo estaba bien y _él_ me hizo caso y se fue, me quede con Carlisle en la habitación, el estaba curándome el brazo y después _el_ regreso y me llevo a mi casa.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los hermanos de _el_ fueron al colegio, ese día estuvo muy distante conmigo, hasta que el me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, entonces fuimos al bosque y _él_ me dijo las palabras que mataron mi corazón y mi alma.

-Bella nos vamos.

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

-Cuando dices nosotros…-susurré.

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

-Vale- dije-. Voy contigo.

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tú estés.

-No te convengo, Bella.

-No seas ridículo- quise sonar enfadada, pero solo conseguí parecer suplicante-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Mi mundo no es para ti- repuso con tristeza.

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada Edward, nada!

-Tienes razón- concedió el-. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti- me interrumpió para rectificarme.

-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?- grite, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica-. Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

-¿Tú… no… me quieres?- intente expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

-No

-Bien eso cambia las cosas- me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de ser lo que no soy. No soy humano- me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas-. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-No- contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la compresión fluía como ácido por mis venas-. No lo hagas.

-No me convienes, Bella.

-Si… eso es lo que quieres.

El solo se limito a asentir una sola vez.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado- dijo.

-Lo que quieras- prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

-No hagas nada desesperado estúpido- me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Yo solo asentí sin fuerzas.

-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidar por él.

-Lo haré- murmuré.

-Te haré una promesa a cambio- dijo-. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido- sonrió con amabilidad-. No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo lo cura todas las heridas.

-¿Y tus recuerdos?- le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.

-Bueno- apenas dudó un segundo-. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad-. Supongo que es todo ya no te molestaremos más.

-Adiós, Bella- dijo con la voz suave y llena de calma.

-¡Espera!- mientras intentaba alcanzarle.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo.

Y vi que ya se había ido.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Recuerdo que me adentre más en el bosque tratando de encontrarlo, hasta que me tropecé y me caí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí solo recuerdo que desperté en los brazos de alguien, me llevaba a la casa de Charlie, papá me dijo que me habían buscado por mucho tiempo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba sumergida en mi dolor.

* * *

Como dije espero ke le guste y me dejen reviews ;)


	2. Cap 1: Amigos Verdaderos

Este capi se los dedico a MirandaCosgrove y a Isa-21.

* * *

**Amigos Verdaderos**

**Pov. Bella**

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana, recordando aquellos momentos en que fui feliz; no digo que no lo sea ahora solo que estaría mucho mejor si _él_ estuviera conmigo, porque a pesar de estos años que han pasado yo lo sigo amando como el primer día.

En eso alguien me saca de mis pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Hola.

-Hola Jake y los demás?

-Bueno, Seth y Leah están de compras ya que no hay suficiente comida para todos, y los demás no sé, supongo que se habrán ido a cazar.

-Ah- dije.

Seguía medio triste por los recuerdos y parece que Jake se dio cuenta de ello.

-Bella, que te sucede?-. Me preguntó.

-Ah? Nada…

-Bella, tú no sabes mentir, cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga-. me dijo burlón.

-Mhmm…- lo mire mal.- En serio no me pasa nada- le respondí después-.

-Vamos Bella, de nuevo estas pensando en ellos verdad, no puedo entender cómo es que sigues pensando en ellos después de lo que te hicieron- me dijo, a veces pienso que él puede leerme la mente.

-No me hicieron nada Jake.

-Por Dios Bella no los defiendas, te parece poco que la sanguijuela esa te dejara sola en aquel bosque, y encima te dejara embarazada.

-Jake el no lo sabía y yo tampoco, no me entere de eso después de días de que me dejo.

-Aun así, como pudo haberte hecho, no decía que te amaba; solo jugo contigo, juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo matare.

-Jake, por favor sí, no quiero hablar del tema.

El suspiro y me dijo.

-Dime una cosa Bella algún día les vas a decir a los chicos quien es su padre?

La verdad es que no esperaba esa pregunta, y no sabía que responder.

-La verdad, no lo sé, a veces quiero decírselos, pero de ahí me arrepiento y ya no puedo.

-Bella, sabes que tarde o temprano ellos tienen que saberlo, verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sé, solo que por ahora no se los diré.

El solo suspiro y me miró.

-Sabes, no es por hacerte sentir mal ni nada de eso, pero Nessie me ha preguntado si yo conocía a su padre, y Seth y Leah, me dijeron que los chicos también les han preguntado.

-Bien, eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad Jake, es que me da miedo como van a reaccionar, temo que vallan a odiar a su padre.

-Bella, si ellos odian a su padre o no, creo que es decisión de ellos. Aunque quien no lo haría después de saber lo que te hizo.

-Bueno… -ignore lo último que dijo- creo que voy a tener que hablar con ellos pronto, tal vez mañana se los diga.

-Bien, no te preocupes Bella, sabes que Seth, Leah y yo siempre te vamos a apoyar, no estás sola, recuérdalo.

-Gracias, Jake, de verdad, tu y los chicos me han ayudado mucho, si no fuera por ustedes la verdad no se que hubiera sido de mi y de mis hijos.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amiga y jamás te iba a dejar sola.

-Gracias, y perdóname- el me miro confundido.- por mi culpa tuviste que separarte de la manada de Sam.

-No Bella, lo que Sam iba hacer estaba mal, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, además, quien iba a pensar que Seth me seguiría y después lo haría Leah.

-Si ya lo sé, la verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que Leah estaba en tu manada, no me lo esperaba de ella.

-Sí, aunque viniera con la patética escusa de que tenía que cuidar de su hermanito.

-Y quien iba a imaginar que Leah y yo terminaros siendo las mejores amigas, jejejeje.

-Sí, pues, ya que recuerdo que te odiaba.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, pero bueno, como dije, gracias a ustedes tres pude salir adelante con mis hijos.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes, además quien iba a pensar que podías quedar embarazada de un vampiro, que tuvieras tres hijos y que de paso te convirtieras en vampira.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí cuando supe que eran tres bebes, pero no pude estar más feliz, ya que iba a tener tres angelitos conmigo y también que gracias a que E.J me mordió pude transformarme, si no hubiera muerto en el parto.

-Sí, menos mal que el tenia ponzoña y pudo transformarte, aunque fue sin querer.

-Bueno, pues cambiando de tema, creo que voy a irme a cazar, tengo un poco de sed.

Jacob solo me miro y asintió.

-Bueno, tal vez no nos encuentres a Nessie ni a mi - me dijo de buen humor- saldré con Nessie, al cine, me dijo que quería ver una película conmigo.

-No me estas pidiendo permiso, verdad?

-Nop- me dijo con una sonrisa y resaltando la "p".

-Bueno, pero no vengan muy tarde, recuera que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto.

-Sí, mami- me dijo, burlándose.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres Jake- dije irónicamente.

-Si lo sé- contesto burlón.

-Bueno me voy, les dices a los demás donde estoy, para que cualquier cosa sepan dónde estoy.

-Si no te preocupes, además dudo que se demoren más, seguro ya estarán de camino.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos en un rato y no te olvides, TEM-PRA-NO, entendiste, no quiero después escuchar mañana las quejas de Nessie que tengo sueño.

-Sí, está bien solo iremos al cine, ni que fuéramos hacer algo malo, por dios!

-Eso espero Jacob, bueno ahora sí, ya vengo.- Salí de la casa antes de que pudiera responderme.

* * *

Siento la demora, espero que les guste el capitulo ;)

Dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	3. Cap 2: Reencuentros

Siento mucho la demora, pero tenía un proyecto de la escuela y gracias a dios salió todo bien, con mi grupo tuvimos la máxima calificación, así que ya no las distraigo mas y les dejo el capitulo.

Ah y este capitulo se los dedico a todas ustedes por haberme dejado esos reviews que me alegran cada vez que los leo. ;)

* * *

**Reencuentros**

**Pov. Bella**

Regrese a casa después de haber cazado dos osos y un puma, ya era tarde no faltaba mucho para ir al instituto.

Cuando entre en la casa todos seguían durmiendo, pase por la habitación de los chicos, para ver que todo estuviera bien, era una costumbre que había obtenido desde que Emma y Nessie tuvieron su primera pesadilla.

Como vi que todo estaba bien y los chicos dormían plácidamente, fui a mi cuarto a leer mi libro favorito cumbres borrascosas, a pesar de los años seguía siendo mi favorito, lo leí hasta que ya era hora de despertar a todos incluyendo a los lobitos.

Pase por la habitación de Leah primero, después por la de Seth y la de Jacob, debo de decir que Jacob me costó un poco levantarlo pero con un poco de agua pude hacerlo, después pase por la habitación de E.J pero el ya se había despertado, me dijo que se bañaría y bajaría a desayunar, después pase por la habitación de Emma y Nessie, otras que me costaron levantar, pero con decirles que Jake y Seth las estaban esperando para desayunar, corrieron a alistarse.

Después de haber despertado a todos, baje a la cocina para comenzar hacer el desayuno, hice varios huevos para los lobitos, hot cakes con miel, jugo y leche para los que quisieran.

-Buenos días mami- me dijeron Emma y Nessie.

-Buenos días hijas, el desayuno está listo- les dije.

En eso entraron todos los demás.

-Buenos días- dijeron Jacob, Seth y Leah.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo E.J dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días el desayu…

Ni caso me hicieron todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer como si no hubieran comido en todo un año.

-Oigan coman tranquilos, se van atragantar.- les dije.

-Es que Bells tu comida están rica, que si no agarras lo que quieres comer los demás te lo quitan- me dijo Jacob.- Y sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin tu comida.

-Aja- si pudiera sonrojarme juro que ya estaría más roja que un tomate.- Bueno, apúrense chicos que tenemos que irnos al instituto que se nos hace tarde.

-Siiii-dijeron todos.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a los autos, Jake iba en el GTA Spano 2012 rojo con Nessie, Seth se iba en el 2012 Varley Sport Cars negro (si lo buscan en google sale en amarillo imagínenselo en negro) con Emma, E.J en el Stingray Speedster plateado con Leah y yo en el Lamborghini Jota Concept Negro, y como siempre que llegábamos al instituto de Canadá, todos se nos quedaban mirando y no era para menos con los autos que teníamos, aparcamos en nuestro lugares y bajamos.

Nos reunimos al costado de mi auto y escuchamos lo que los demás decían. Parece que van a venir unos nuevos al colegio.

-Han escuchado-dijo Seth- unos nuevos vendrán al instituto, por lo visto aun no llegan por qué no veo ningún nuevo auto por aquí.

-Sí- dije- por lo visto van a hacer el nuevo cotilleo del pueblo, me compadezco de ellos.

-Hay mamá solo por que a ti no te guste llamar la atención no todos van a ser iguales.- me dice Emma.

-Aun así no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos- le conteste.

En eso vimos a dos autos entrar al estacionamiento del colegio eran un volvo plateado, y un convertible BMW3 rojo.

No, esos autos que no sean de quien pienso que son por favor, me rogué en mi fuero interno.

Los autos aparcaron al lado de mi coche y los que conducían los autos bajaron.

Y si, en efecto, eran _ellos_, los Cullen bajaron de esos coches y cuando lo hicieron se nos quedaron mirando, Jacob, Seth y Leah les gruñeron bajo y mis hijos los miraron confundidos y luego me miraron a mí, pero yo estaba en shock, no podía hablar.

-Bella?- dijo Edward.

Yo solo me le quede mirando.

-Asquerosa sanguijuela que haces aquí?- le dijo Jacob con odio, que estaba empezando a temblar, cuando vi eso decidí que era hora de despertar de mi shock.

-Jake, cálmate estas empezando a temblar, recuerda que hay humanos alrededor de nosotros- le susurre.

Jake se calmo, y dijo con furia.

-Sanguijuela lárgate antes de que te mate.

-Mira chucho contigo no estaba hablando si no con Bella- le respondió Edward.

-Oye que te pasa ah?, no le hables así a Jacob, quien te crees para venir a hablarle de esa forma.- le dijo Nessie molesta en defensa de Jacob.

-Mira Edward primero no estábamos hablando, segundo no hay nada de qué hablar y tercero no quiero verte ni hablar contigo.- le dije.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre.

-Ya le escuchaste- dijo E.J, se le veía algo molesto- así que nos vamos, ya toco el timbre y no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

-Sí, ya vámonos- dijo Emma.

-Sí, aquí apesta, sin ofender Bells- dijo Leah tomando la maño de E.J.

-Aja, ya vamos chicos se no hace tarde.

Los Cullen solo se quedaron mirándonos cuando nos íbamos.

-Bueno chicos yo tengo biología ahora con Emma, así que ya nos vamos- les dije.

-Si vamos, adiós Seth- le dijo Emma dándole un beso.

-Nos vemos cariño- le respondió.

Entramos a la clase y justo el profesor entro detrás de nosotras e iba a comenzar a hacer la clase pero tocaron la puerta y entraron Edward y Alice.

-Sí, que se le ofrece?- les dice el profesor.

-Somos nuevos y nos toca esta clase.- le respondió Alice.

-Ah, ustedes son los nuevos, muy bien, preséntense a la clase y tomen asiento atrás de las hermanas Swan.

-Bien, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward Cullen tenemos 17 años, y venimos de Alaska.

-Bien, pueden tomar asiento en donde les indique.

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, porque justo se tenían que sentar atrás de nosotras.

-Oye, Bella, quienes son ellos?, por lo que veo los conoces.- me pregunto Emma.

-Después hablaremos de esto, en casa Emma.- le respondí, parece que ya les voy a tener que decir quién es su padre a los niños.- Ahora presta atención a la clase.

Ella solo asintió y no dijo nada, menos mal que ella se parece un poco a mí en lo reservada. Sentía dos miradas penetrantes en mi espalda, no quería voltear y menos mal que me pude contener en la clase, finalmente, toco el timbre y salí del salón con Emma rápidamente, no quería hablar con ellos.

Pase todo el día esquivando a los Cullen hasta que toco el timbre de salida, apure a los chicos para que nos fuéramos rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me atacaron con preguntas.

-Mamá quienes son ellos?- dijo E.J.

-Ellos…

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto pero ya les traje el capitulo.

Dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096. ;)


	4. Cap 3: Reencuentros (parte 2)

Hola, eh… sé que me eh demorado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero con mi viaje de promoción, mi concurso de danzas que tenía en mi colegio, exámenes, exposiciones, trabajos y presentaciones de cuaderno, mi fiesta de promoción no pude actualizar antes, la verdad es que ahora estoy con una gripe fuerte, pero ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, espero y me perdonen por la tardanza, sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Reencuentros (parte 2)**

**Pov. Edward**

Han pasado ya 12 años desde aquel día que la deje en el bosque, en que deje parte de mi muerto corazón con ella. Nos encontrábamos en Alaska, éramos vecinos de los Denaly.

Le había pedido a Alice que no viera su futuro, ella al principio se negó y dijo que no lo haría, pero la persuadí para que dejara de hacerlo.

Mi familia ya no es la misma de antes, hasta Rosalie la extraña, todos parecen muertos vivientes, irónico, casi nadie está en casa, Alice y Jasper se iban por ahí, porque el segundo no podía con las emociones de todos nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie se iban de caza o a pasear y no venían hasta el amanecer, Carlisle se había sumergido a fondo en su trabajo y apenas y lo veíamos, Esme se iba a restaurar casas antiguas para mantenerse ocupada; y yo, solo me encerraba en mi cuarto a recordar cómo era ella; su rostro, su aroma, la calidez que desprendía cuando sonreía, o sus sonrojos, era lo único que podía hacer, la había dejado para protegerla, para que tuviera una vida humana, no quería que algo le pasara por mi culpa, por eso la deje.

En eso pensaba hasta que vinieron los demás, ya era media noche, y era un milagro que todos estuvieran en casa.

Carlisle nos llamo a todos, porque tenía que decirnos algo.

-Chicos, ya es hora de mudarnos, la gente ya comienza a sospechar.- dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, ya han pasado 5 años desde que estamos aquí, deberíamos irnos a algún otro lugar, que proponen niños? – pregunto Esme.

-Bueno, como tenemos que guardar las apariencias que tal Inglaterra, Northumberland he buscado en internet y es muy nublado y lluvioso, casi nunca sale el sol, podemos instalarnos cerca de un bosque.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Me pareció raro, ya que me estaba bloqueando, cantando una canción coreana; sabe que eso me molesta.

-Alice, ¿porque me estas bloqueando?, ¿Qué ocultas?- le dije, molesto.

-Yo,- se señalo así misma con una sonrisita- nada, que iba a ocultar.

- Eso dímelo tu a mí, ya que me estas bloqueando- le respondí, todavía molesto.

-Bueno, bueno, solo eh visto que cuando nos mudemos para Inglaterra, habrá algo que nos sorprenderá a todos.- dijo Alice y se fue junto con Jasper. – ah! Y de una vez hagan las maletas que ya tengo los pasajes y salen hoy en dos horas.

-Pero cuando los saco…- dijo Emmett.

-Yo lo veo todo Emmett- le respondió Alice gritando desde el segundo piso.

-Ah.

-Bueno chicos, no perdamos tiempo a empacar se ha dicho.- dijo Carlisle con calma.

Dicho eso nos fuimos todos a nuestros cuartos y comenzamos a empacar, terminamos justo a tiempo. Nos fuimos en nuestros autos hasta el aeropuerto y abordamos.

Después de unas horas llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, la verdad que era un lugar muy bonito, estábamos al lado del bosque, era hermoso, la casa era de 4 pisos y de color crema pálido casi blanco, también había un hermoso jardín que seguro le encantaría a Esme, por otro lado teníamos unos vecinos, pero no se veía a nadie, parecía que habían salido.

-Chicos, voy a inscribirles en el instituto ya vengo.- Nos dijo Esme.

-Claro.- respondimos.

Cuando Esme regreso nos fuimos de caza, para que no pasara nada malo mañana.

Al día siguiente decidimos que íbamos a ir en mi auto y en el de Rosalie, pero cuando llegamos no éramos los únicos con buenos carros había un GTA Spano 2012 rojo, un 2012 Varley Sport Cars negro, un Stingray Speedster plateado, y un Lamborghini Jota Concept Negro. Pero eso no era la única sorpresa, también estaba Bella acompañada de unos chicos y los chuchos por lo que veo.

Cuando bajamos de los autos nos quedamos sorprendidos y nos le quedamos mirando, después dos de los chuchos nos gruñeron y los demás chicos excepto Bella les miraron confundidos y luego miraron a Bella pero ella no dijo nada.

-Bella?- dije.

Ella solo me miro.

-Asquerosa sanguijuela que haces aquí?- me dijo Jacob con odio, que comenzó a temblar, y bella le dijo susurrando.

-Jake, cálmate estas empezando a temblar, recuerda que hay humanos alrededor de nosotros- le susurro.

Jacob se calmo, y dijo con furia.

-Sanguijuela lárgate antes de que te mate.

-Mira chucho contigo no estaba hablando si no con Bella- le respondí.

-Oye que te pasa ah?, no le hables así a Jacob, quien te crees para venir a hablarle de esa forma.- me dijo una chica -_de cabello como el mío, la verdad se parecía mucho a mí_-, en defensa de Jacob.

-Mira Edward primero no estábamos hablando, segundo no hay nada de qué hablar y tercero no quiero verte ni hablar contigo.- me dijo Bella.

Y justo en ese momento toco el timbre.

-Ya le escuchaste- dijo un chico –era igual a mi pero con cabello marrón- se le veía algo molesto- así que nos vamos, ya toco el timbre y no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

-Sí, ya vámonos- dijo otra chica -que era igual a Bella físicamente solo que con ojos color verde

-Sí, aquí apesta, sin ofender Bells- dijo la loba tomando la mano del chico que se parecía a mí.

-Aja, ya vamos chicos se no hace tarde.

Y nosotros solo vimos como se iban.

Por el resto del día nos estuvieron evitando y no pudimos ni siquiera hablar con Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le dijimos todo a Esme que llamó a Carlisle para conversar.

-Bueno chicos, creo que hay que darle algo de tiempo a Bella, no creen?- dijo Esme.

-Si yo también lo creo además recuerden como nos fuimos no debe de ser fácil para Bella y en cuanto a las dos chicas y el chico que nos han contado, sería mejor averiguar. –nos dijo Carlisle.

-Si, se me hace demasiado raro que esos chicos se parezcan tanto a Edward y a Bella.- dijo Emmett.

-Si no fuera porque es imposible diría que son tus hijos Edward.- dijo Jasper.

-Si eso es lo que yo también estaba pensando.- dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

-Pero eso es imposible verdad?- dijo nuevamente Rosalie.

-Eso es lo que pienso- dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno porque mejor no vamos a conocer a nuestros vecinos?- dijo Esme.

-Hay para qué? Mamá – dijo Emmett haciendo berrinche.

-Como que para qué? Emmett para conocerlos y darles una buena impresión de nosotros, que quieres que piensen que somos unos maleducados a caso?- dijo Esme molesta.

-Ya mami, no te molestes.- dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero.

Eso nos causo risa a todos y nos reímos de él.

-Bueno vayan arriba y se cambian de ropa, para dar una buena impresión.- dijo Esme.

-Si mamá- respondimos todos.

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí el capitulo en serio lamento mucho la demora aparte de todo lo de arriba tu un bloqueo de inspiración y no se me ocurría nada que escribir, pero ya tengo una idea de cómo será el próximo capítulo tal vez lo suba la próxima semana.

Dejen reviews recuerden que esa es mi paga si.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096.


End file.
